


Бойтесь желаний своих

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Посмотрев игру Карасуно с Инаризаки, Ойкава неожиданно исчезает, а потом выясняется, что он уже далеко не первый пропавший связующий.





	Бойтесь желаний своих

**Author's Note:**

> Элемент АУ – игры весеннего турнира проходят по одной раз в несколько дней, а не по несколько игр в один, как в манге.  
> Написано для июльского Haikyuu Fest 2018.

– Ты расстроен, что Карасуно выиграли? Но разве ты не этого хотел? – спросил Ивайзуми, спускаясь по пока еще совершенно пустой лестнице.

Они вышли из зала в первые секунды после завершения матча, да еще и сидели на самом заднем ряду. Через несколько минут тут будет толпа народу. Хотя пока даже журналистов или телевизионщиков нет. Еще раз удивленно оглянувшись, Ивайзуми только сейчас сообразил, что они по привычке свернули на выход для спортсменов, а не для зрителей. Даже странно, что их никто не остановил, но, видимо, сразу после конца игры всем было не до того.

В ответ на его вопрос Ойкава лишь пожал плечами. Куда утешительнее было бы знать, что они проиграли, скажем, будущим чемпионам или хотя бы призерам турнира. Так что да, можно сказать, что он болел за Карасуно, в некотором смысле. И победа «воронов» его скорее порадовала, но… Но глядя на их игру, он слишком часто представлял на их месте свою команду – как бы среагировали, смогли бы удержать, подняли бы такой мяч, отразили бы такую атаку... И почти каждый раз ответы были крайне неутешительны. И как быстро близнецы смогли повторить уникальную атаку Хинаты и Кагеямы! А как они менялись ролями, и Осама подавал пасы, хотя играет и не на позиции связующего. И подачи Ацуму – и силовая, и планер...

Ойкаву все это и пугало, и завораживало, и до зуда в кончиках пальцев хотелось оказаться на поле, через сетку от Мии Ацуму, и сразиться с ним – лично и вместе со своей командой. Но теперь это было уже совершенно невозможно. По крайней мере, для него. Может быть Аобаджосай на следующий год пробьются на Национальный весенний турнир и у них будет шанс провести игру с близнецами Мия, но у самого Ойкавы – уже нет. И это раздражало. И даже расстраивало – самую малость.

Ничего этого объяснять Ивайзуми он не стал, лишь отмахнулся. Да и какая разница теперь? Но на следующую игру Карасуно он, пожалуй, опять приедет. Тем более, это будет долгожданная «битва на мусорной свалке», разве можно такое пропустить?

– Тебе взять что-нибудь? – Ивайзуми заметил палатку с уличной едой на другой стороне перекрестка.

Ойкава рассеянно кивнул, все еще оставаясь мыслями с закончившимся матчем. За Ивайзуми он не пошел: к вокзалу им нужно было в противоположную сторону. Как и не обратил внимания на остановившийся рядом небольшой грузовичок и на мужчину в мятой униформе, начавшего выгружать какие-то ящики. Лишь когда его что-то резко ударило в шею и все тело скрутило острой вспышкой боли, Ойкаву словно рывком выдернуло в реальность, но было слишком поздно.

Когда несколько минут спустя Ивайзуми вернулся с жареным тофу, такояки и булочками карри, то с удивлением обнаружил, что переулок, у которого оставался стоять задумчивый Ойкава, совершенно пуст.

Неужели он бросил его и сам ушел на остановку? Ну дает! Вот пусть теперь и едет голодный до самого Сендая! Ивайзуми слегка озадаченно уставился на руки, полные еды. Он-то брал на двоих! Но ладно, булочки можно завернуть в пакет и спрятать в сумку, а остальное он и сам все съест. Все же, дойдя до остановки метро и освободив одну руку от уже съеденного тофу, он набрал номер Ойкавы. Но его телефон оказался недоступен. Странно.

Допустим, Тоору могло перемкнуть, он развернулся, бросил его и ушел куда глаза глядят. Но чтобы еще и телефон отключать? Ивайзуми впервые кольнуло пока еще непонятное и едва осознаваемое беспокойство. Но он отмахнулся от него, как от досадливой мухи, хотя все же попытался повыглядывать Ойкаву на вокзале, пусть и понимал полную безнадежность этой затеи.

В Сендае народу вышло не так уж много, и Ивайзуми окончательно убедился, что, по крайней мере, этим поездом Ойкава точно не приехал. Да и что с того? Есть еще ночной. Да в конце концов, можно было и автобусом добраться.

Ивайзуми решительно выбросил из головы странные закидоны Ойкавы и направился домой. Но через три часа опять стоял на вокзале и с тревогой всматривался в редкий поток пассажиров с ночного экспресса. Ойкавы не было. Он прошелся до его дома, посмотрел на темные окна второго этажа. На первом горел свет – может быть Ойкава ужинает вместе с матерью. Ивайзуми знал, что отец Тоору сейчас в командировке на Хоккайдо.

Ну вот постучится он в двери, и что дальше? Если Тоору дома – будет выглядеть идиотом. А если нет – только зря напугает на ночь глядя Ойкаву-сан. Мало ли, может Тоору решил остаться на ночь в Токио – очень странное предположение, но а вдруг? И телефон его все так же вне зоны доступа…

Ивайзуми еще немного потоптался под окнами, старательно убеждая себя, что этот паршивец наверняка приедет завтра первым же поездом, и отправился домой.

***

Ойкава приходил в себя медленно, несколько раз почти выныривая из муторного тягучего беспамятства, а потом проваливаясь обратно. А когда наконец-то очнулся – даже не сразу это осознал.

Кромешная тьма, равномерный шум и покачивание, жуткая духота, раскалывающаяся голова, ломота во всем теле и жгучая боль в запястьях. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что он находится в какой-то машине, и судя по адской тесноте – даже не в багажнике, а засунут в какую-то коробку. Руки вывернуты за спину и связаны, ноги тоже – от колен до щиколоток, а во рту – кляп. Он тут же попытался его выплюнуть, потом содрать, возя головой по дну коробки, но только расцарапал щеку, запоздало осознав, что даже если позвать на помощь – вряд ли его кто-то услышит. Не на трассе – так точно. Разве что дождаться, пока машина похитителя заедет на заправку – если вообще заедет.

А ведь это – тот мужик с грузовиком, на которого он едва обратил внимание! Эта мысль обожгла, словно кипятком. Как можно было быть настолько беспечным и невнимательным?

Ойкава попытался пнуть ногами стенку коробки, но ему ответил характерный металлический гул. Бесполезно. А если плечом вверх? Но нет, тут совеем размаха нет, он и так почти упирается плечом в крышку. А если просто нажать? Но тоже нет, или крепкий замок, или сверху навалено что-то тяжелое. Из этого ящика никак не выбраться. Простым усилием – так точно. Если бы только можно было хоть что-то рассмотреть. И почему так тесно? Вроде бы стенки должны быть… И только сейчас Ойкава понял, что он здесь не один. Его колени упираются в чьи-то ноги, а если подвинуть поджатые ноги чуть вперед – там нащупываются туловище и голова. Ойкава резко дернулся вперед и уткнулся лбом в лодыжки неизвестного. Тот хоть живой?! Или вместе с ним заперт труп?!

Ойкава замер, надеясь услышать чужое дыхание, но только собственное сердцебиение набатом било в уши. И шум машины перекрывал все внешние звуки. Ойкава попытался взять себя в руки и успокоиться, паника ему точно никак не поможет. Если он жив, то надо считать, что и второй тоже. И как можно было сразу его не заметить? Проклятая темнота! И почему он не шевелится?!

Да ладно, их же не одновременно вырубили. Если второго на полчаса-час позже, то и очнется он тоже с опозданием. А чем кстати вырубали? Ойква попытался вспомнить те ощущения. Электрошокер, что ли? На себе его испытывать Ойкаве еще не приходилось, но током от неисправного провода его как-то било – похоже, хотя и весьма отдаленно. Тогда он не терял сознания. Но за провод он рукой схватился, а тут прям в шею долбанули!

Но кто и зачем? И куда он их везет?!

***

В шесть утра Ивайзуми уже околачивался на вокзале, с нетерпением ожидая прибытия первого экспресса из Токио. Но Тоору так и не появился. И где-то глубоко внутри Ивайзуми уже понимал, что и не приедет, что-то случилось, по-настоящему случилось, – но все еще не хотел в это верить. А потом с ужасом увидел на экране своего телефона входящий звонок от Ойкавы-сан. И пришлось отвечать на крайне неудобные и почему-то пугающие вопросы: нет, из Токио они вместе не вернулись, и у него Тоору не ночевал, и даже телефон у Тоору вряд ли разрядился, потому что когда они виделись в последний раз, и с телефоном, и с зарядом все было в порядке, а потом – раз! – и через пять минут уже вне зоны доступа.

Впервые случайно и не подумав произнеся «в последний раз», Ивайзуми сам испугался сказанного. А вдруг и правда, в последний? Но не может такого быть! Скорее всего, Ойкава просто… просто что? У Ивайзуми не было не единой версии безопасного развития событий, в которой Ойкава вот так добровольно бы исчез, не только кинув друга, но и ничего не сообщив своей семье. И вместе с этим пониманием пришел настоящий страх, даже ужас. Ивайзуми попытался с ним если не справиться, то хотя бы скрыть, нечего пугать маму Ойкавы еще больше. И ведь, получается, он бросил друга?! Сам обиделся и ушел! А если бы он тогда поискал на месте, осмотрелся…

Тут же возникшая мысленная картинка валяющегося где-то в переулке у стадиона бессознательного Ойкавы оказалась настолько яркой и пугающей, что Ивайзуми едва удержался, чтобы не сорваться и не помчаться обратно в Токио.

Но это же глупо! Даже если все именно так, то Ойкаву давно уже нашли. И кстати, сразу же позвонили бы его семье… А если украли телефон? И сумку?! И Ойкава лежит в больнице, не приходя в сознание, и никто не знает, как его зовут и с кем надо связаться?!

Ивайзуми усилием воли подавил начинающийся приступ паники. Нет, Ойкава-сан права. Сейчас важнее вместе с ней пойти в полицию и рассказать, что он знает. А потом уже мчаться в Токио, если придется. И ведь полиция очень быстро сможет проверить, были ли какие-то происшествия вчера вечером возле стадиона. И если найдутся неопознанные парни в больницах, то они об этом тоже быстро узнают.

Про слово «морг» Ивайзуми старательно не думал – так, словно его вообще не существовало в японском языке.

***

Ойкава еще несколько раз пытался освободиться, но железный короб был спаян на совесть, а сверху на него навалено что-то неподъемное. Второй пленник так и не очнулся. Ойкава как раз обдумывал, как бы так извернуться, чтобы оказаться на спине, упереться ногами в крышку и еще раз попытаться ее открыть, когда с ужасом понял, что начинает задыхаться.

Никакого движения воздуха он не чувствовал, не похоже, что в этом коробе были предусмотрены вентиляционные отверстия. Ойкава попытался рассчитать, на сколько хватит воздуха в емкости такого размера на двух человек, и прикинуть, как долго они едут, но мысли начали плыть и путаться. И он снова потерял сознание.

Второй раз он очнулся от упоительного ощущения, что снова может дышать. Легкие горели огнем, с каждым вдохом воздух приходилось буквально проталкивать внутрь. Но зато какой это был воздух! Свежий, легкий и казавшийся почти сладким. Ойкаву куда-то тащили, но он едва ли осознавал происходящее, только дышал и никак не мог надышаться. К тому же, его по-прежнему окружала кромешная темнота.

И тем обиднее оказалось, когда эта свежесть резко сменилась подвальной затхлостью. Его толкнули куда-то вперед, одновременно срывая повязку с глаз – так вот почему было так темно! Видимо, глаза завязали, пока он второй раз был в отключке, в тесном коробе в машине точно никакой повязки не было.

Ойкава осознал, что он находится в каком-то полутемном подвале, увидел перед собой железную решетку, рванулся от нее, разворачиваясь в прыжке и пытаясь сбить с ног стоящего за ним мужика, но был встречен кулаком в лоб и снова вырубился.

***

Усатый пожилой полицейский, с одной стороны, говорил очень правильные и успокаивающие вещи: что Тоору – взрослый парень, ни занятий, ни тренировок сейчас нет, до вступительных еще есть время; ничего странного или удивительного в том, что выпускник поехал в столицу и загулял там на несколько дней – может девушку встретил, влюбился с первого взгляда; или каких-то знакомых – вон, сами же говорите, что там проходит волейбольный турнир, и он знает многих игроков, возможно, с друзьями отрывается или помогает им тренироваться. И звучало это все очень логично и убедительно, и даже Ойкава-сан почти успокоилась. Но, с другой стороны, ничто из этого совершенно, категорически не вязалось с Ойкавой Тоору. И никак не могло поколебать пугающую уверенность Ивайзуми, что случилось что-то ужасное. Или все еще продолжает случаться. Но как убедить в этом полицию? Ивайзуми понятия не имел.

Они с Ойкава-сан уже собирались уходить, когда один из проходящих мимо сотрудников в штатском остановился рядом и сочувственно спросил:

– Опять школьник пропал? Не волейболист, часом?

Ивайзуми чуть не подпрыгнул.

– Да! А что?!

Полицейский нахмурился.

– Клуб какой школы? – быстро спросил он.

– Аобаджосай, – ответила Ойкава-сан, с тревогой глядя на обоих мужчин. – А были еще пропавшие волейболисты?

– Да. Но из других школ. И мы не уверены, что эти исчезновения связаны.

– А кто именно пропал?! – вскинулся Ивайзуми.

Полицейские неуверенно переглянулись.

– Я ведь тоже в команде, я всех игроков префектуры знаю! Ну, хотя бы в лицо и по имени. Может, я смогу что-то про них рассказать.

– Семи Эйта, Ширабу Кенджиро… – полицейский в штатском назвал еще несколько имен.

Ивайзуми чувствовал, как с каждым новым именем стул под ним словно проваливается в бездну.

– Они все – связующие! Как и Ойкава! – выпалил он.

Оба полицейских удивленно на него воззрились.

– Кто? – переспросил пожилой.

– Связующий! Такая позиция в волейболе. Специализация игрока.

– И много связующих в каждой команде?

– Один, иногда два.

Полицейские опять обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

– Но этот парень пропал в Токио, – напомнил пожилой.

– И в префектуре десятки команд, – подхватил второй. – А пропали связующие только из пяти, уже из шести. Эти команды чем-то отличаются от остальных?

Ивайзуми задумался.

– Да вроде нет…

– Мы проверяли, половина из них вообще никогда не играли друг с другом.

У Ивайзуми крутилась какая-то мысль, но он никак не мог поймать ее за хвост. В этом сезоне лишь с одной из них они играли на Межшкольных, а на Весеннем турнире не сталкивались вообще ни с кем. Но очень настораживало то, что в списке была Шираторизава – они должны были с ними играть, они ведь каждый год встречаются с ними в финале, вот уже три сезона подряд! Но в этот раз их выбили Карасуно и именно они играли с Шираторизавой… Карасуно!

– Подождите! Пять минут! Мне надо позвонить! Кажется, я знаю, но я не уверен!

Ивайзуми извинился и вылетел на крыльцо, лихорадочно вцепившись в телефон. Однако пять минут несколько затянулись. Сначала пришлось обзвонить всю команду, пока у Акиры не нашелся каким-то чудом не удаленный телефон Кагеямы – еще со времен совместной учебы в Кигатава Даичи. Потом разбудить Тобио, с полуслова заткнуть его хмурый сонный бухтеж и огорошить вопросом, с какими школами и в какой последовательности играли Карасуно на Весеннем турнире в префектуре Мияги. А потом уже, едва ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, вернуться к полицейским и встревоженной Ойкава-сан.

– Я знаю, какая связь! Все эти школы проиграли Карасуно в последнем турнире! Когда точно пропал каждый из связующих?!

Но полицейские быстро разгромили его стройную теорию. Хотя сначала проиграла команда школы Оугиминами, но первый пропавший связующий был из Какугавы – он исчез через три дня после матча с Карасуно, а связующий из Оугиминами пропал на неделю позже. Аналогично было и с остальными школами. Да и Ойкава исчез только сейчас, а оба связующих Шираторизавы уже вторую неделю числились в розыске.

Ивайзуми пытался возражать, что, возможно, преступнику не всегда удавалось сразу добраться до запланированных жертв, но его не стали слушать. Полицейские успокоили Ойкаву-сан, убедив, что пропажа ее сына в столице никак не связана с исчезновением волейболистов в префектуре, тем более, нигде по стране больше таких случаев не было. И посоветовали подождать несколько дней в надежде, что Тоору сам объявится.

***

Ойкава открыл глаза. Единственная тусклая лампочка на каменном потолке плыла, качалась и слепила почти до слез. Ни вставать, ни шевелиться не было ни малейшего желания. Собственно и глаза открывать не хотелось.

– Проснулся, спящая красавица? – донеслось сбоку.

Ойкава повернул голову и с усилием сфокусировал взгляд. Ну, насколько это вообще было возможно, с учетом того, что линзы в Токио он не надел, а очки остались неведомо где. После сосредоточенного разглядывания он скорее угадал, чем узнал говорившего. Семи Эйта – старший связующий Шираторизавы. Да что здесь такое происходит?!

– Наконец-то мистер неуловимый к нам присоединился, – донеслось из другого угла.

Ойкава решил, что хватит валяться, и, хотя тело категорически протестовало, все-таки медленно и плавно перетек в сидячее положение. Второго парня он разглядывал гораздо дольше, не столько из-за пробелов в памяти, сколько потому, что тот сидел в самом дальнем и темном углу.

– Не помнишь меня, да?

Лицо Ойкава так и не смог рассмотреть, но голос узнал. Связующий из Какугавы. Они дважды разгромили их в прошлом сезоне – выбив и из Межшкольного турнира, и из Весеннего. Ойкава даже помнил его имя – Юзуру как-то там. Неважно.

Ойкава огляделся. В подвале стояло с десяток низких клеток – похоже, рассчитанных на каких-то животных, – некоторые из них были пусты, в остальных сидели или лежали пленники. Второй связующий Шираторизавы – Ширабу, связующие из Оугиминами и Джоузенжи, еще двое парней лежали к нему спиной, и одного в другом конце коридора он так и не смог рассмотреть, а, в отличии от Юзуру, тот молчал. Привычка не щуриться была настолько отработана до автоматизма, что не изменила даже теперь.

– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Ойкава. – Где мы? Почему?

– «Почему» – очень хороший вопрос, просто замечательный, – фыркнул Эйта.

«Почему вы на меня злитесь?» больше всего хотелось спросить Ойкаве, но это он и так поймет рано или поздно, куда важнее все остальное.

– Давно вы здесь?

– Кто как, – ответил Ширабу. – Юзуру дольше всех, больше месяца, а связующего из Цубакихары он всего на пару дней раньше вас притащил.

– И уже оприходовал, – хмыкнул Юзуру. – Слабак! А еще до национальных дошел, позорище!

– Кто он? – перебил его Ойкава.

– Догадайся с трех раз, – огрызнулся Эйта. – Прояви дедукцию. Ты ж умный, говорят.

***

Вернувшись домой, Ивайзуми понял, что просто не в состоянии сидеть и ждать. И пусть полицейские сказали, что никто с приметами Ойкавы ни в больницы не поступал, ни в полицейских отчетах не фигурировал, Ивайзуми понял, что не успокоится, пока не вернется на тот злосчастный перекресток, где оставил Ойкаву, отправившись за едой, будь она неладна! Можно подумать, он с голоду умирал. Не мог обойтись без? Или тащил бы уже Ойкаву с собой. А ведь не оставь он его там – ничего бы и не было! И, хотя Ивайзуми был практически уверен, что сейчас уже точно не найдет там Ойкаву – сразу надо было, сразу! – но не мог не проверить.

Примчавшись на вокзал задолго до поезда, он совершенно неожиданно столкнулся с Сугаварой в сопровождении какого-то парня, в котором лишь спустя несколько секунд опознал одного из близнецов со вчерашней игры. Второго, не связующего. И почему-то от этого понимания словно холодом повеяло, да таким, что пробирал до костей.

– О, как удачно, а я как раз собирался тебе звонить, – просиял Сугавара.

– Суга, ты что тут делаешь? У вас же завтра игра с Некомой, вы тренироваться должны.

– Кагеяма мне рассказал о твоем звонке. Ну, он всем рассказал, – Сугавара чуть замялся. – Все начало тренировки жаловался на тебя. А потом пришел Осаму – его брат тоже вчера пропал сразу после матча, когда вернулся в раздевалку за забытой курткой. Команда потом весь стадион обыскала и окрестности – как в воду провалился. Так до сих пор и не появился. И телефон отключен – еще с вечера

– Все как с Ойкавой, – мрачно кивнул Ивайзуми. – И он тоже связующий.

– Да, – серьезно согласился Сугавара.

– Вы в полицию обращались? – спросил Ивайзуми у Осаму.

– Тренер не захотел поднимать шум. Мы же вчера проиграли. Он подумал, что Ацуму просто распсиховался и пошел куда-то бродить, зло срывать. Наши еще вчера вечером домой уехали, только я остался.

– А родителям не звонил?

Осаму скривился.

– Звонил, – вздохнул он. – Но я наплел им, что мы с братом решили на пару дней в Токио задержаться – на следующую игру победившей нас команды посмотреть. Влетело, конечно, но поверили. Я же не думал, что все так серьезно! Да и к Карасуно на тренировку просто на всякий случай зашел спросить – вдруг они Ацуму вчера видели. А тут уже выяснилось, что оказывается, у вас пропадают связующие всех команд, проигравших «воронам»!

– Вот, а полиция мне не верит, говорит, что это – бредовая версия, – вздохнул Ивайзуми. – Видишь ли даты исчезновений у них не совпадают!

– Так, давай все рассказывай, – скомандовал Сугавара.

Через два часа мозгового штурма они пришли лишь к тому, что ясно, что ничего не ясно. Ивайзуми с Осаму еще раз сходили в полицию, но без толку. Полицейский лишь скептически поинтересовался, каким образом его, офицера префектуры Мияги, касается потенциальное исчезновение в Токио парня, живущего в префектуре Хьего? Не считая того, что об этом заявляют двое несовершеннолетних без присутствия взрослых.

После этого неудачного визита троица перебазировалась из привокзального парка домой к Ивайзуми, которому пришлось наврать родителям про своих новых лучших друзей, с которыми они так сдружились на вчерашнем матче, что те вот прям аж в гости сразу на пару дней приехали.

– Домой не пойдешь? – спросил он у Сугавары.

– Чтобы там всех напугать, почему я здесь, а не в Токио? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.

– А действительно, почему? Ладно, Осаму – у него брат пропал, но ты-то?

Сугавара очень странно на него посмотрел.

– Знаешь, я ведь тоже заинтересованное лицо, – ответил он и пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд: – Если завтра мы проиграем Некоме, кого тогда похитят? Меня? Кагеяму? Нас обоих?

– Ну вы можете и выиграть, – скептически предположил Осаму.

– Тогда под ударом окажется Кенма. Думаешь, мне от этого легче?

– Но завтра же игра. Как ты можешь подводить своих?

– Команда справится и без меня. Тем более, может, до завтра мы их и найдем.

– Оптимист, – фыркнул Ивайзуми. – Полиция вон уже сколько ищет.

– Но они до сегодняшнего утра даже не знали, что все пропавшие – связующие. И что все исчезновения связаны с Карасуно.

– Они не верят, что это – правда, – понурился Ивайзуми. – Ребята из других школ пропадали не в той последовательности, что вы с ними играли.

– Но ни один связующий не исчез до игры с нами. Во время матчей все команды были в полном составе.

– И правда, – Ивайзуми задумался. – Тогда почему похищали не в том порядке?

– До кого-то похитителю оказалось сложнее, а до кого-то проще добраться? – предположил Сугавара.

– Ага, а Ойкава – вообще неуловимый, аж в Токио пришлось за ним ехать, – фыркнул Ивайзуми.

– Думаю, в Токио похититель отправился не за Ойкавой, – Сугавара выразительно покосился на Осаму.

– Кстати, а ведь до нас вы же еще с кем-то играли, – спохватился тот. – И как их связующий?

– Тоже пропал, два дня назад. Сразу, как только их команда вернулась домой в Канагаву, – вышел вечером прогуляться и не вернулся домой, – ответил Сугавара.

– Что?! – подскочил Осаму.

– И ты только сейчас это говоришь?! – возмутился Ивайзуми.

– Мне Дайчи это в вайбере написал пять минут назад. Я просил его разузнать насчет той команды.

– Как-то это все слишком серьезно, – нахмурился Ивайзуми. – Надо еще раз сходить в полицию. Не могут же они и это игнорировать.

– Опять скажут, что не та префектура.

– Ну и что! – возмутился Ивайзуми. – По всей стране пропадают связующие из команд, проигравших Карасуно. Сейчас уже не осталось ни одного не исчезнувшего связующего из всех ваших соперников в Весеннем турнире. Они просто не могут от этого отмахнуться!

– Только Ойкава пропал с большим запозданием, – напомнил Осаму.

– Да он в последние недели сиднем сидел дома и готовился к вступительным экзаменам! Тренировок сейчас нет, после того поражения он даже пробежки забросил! – Ивайзуми прикусил губу, но поздно, уже вырвалось. Он не хотел, чтобы Суга узнал, насколько тогда расстроился Ойкава, но сейчас не это главное. – Он и из дому почти не выходил, как его похищать-то?

– Значит, преступнику просто повезло, – сделал вывод Сугавара. – Тоору ему случайно попался, когда он приехал за Ацуму.

– Вы думаете, что похититель местный? – спросил Осаму.

– А кому еще может быть дело до отборочных в префектуре? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Сугавара. – Ну ладно, матч с Шираторизавой хоть по ТВ транслировали, а первые пять игр турнира префектуры – кому еще они могут быть нужны?

Ивайзуми и Осаму нестройно кивнули.

– Думаешь, это какой-то ваш чокнутый болельщик? – предположил Ивайзуми. – Или… – он запнулся, но все же продолжил. – Или безумный фанат Кагеямы? Или даже… твой?

Сугавара чуть смущенно пожал плечами.

– Я думал о двух последних вариантах. Но у нас вообще нет никаких фанатов – ни безумных, ни разумных. Особенно, если смотреть, начиная с первых игр со школами Оугиминами и Какугавы – тогда за нашу команду вообще никто не болел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы лично увлекаться связующими. Это только у Ойкавы свой фан-клуб.

– Да ну, там одни девчонки, – возмутился Ивайзуми.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Сугавара, – это я к тому, что наличие фанатов невозможно не заметить. А тут и правда дубль «пусто» – и у меня, и у Кагеямы.

– Тогда остается безумный болельщик Карасуно? – уточнил Осаму.

– Причем взрослый, – напомнил Ивайзуми. – Вряд ли такое под силу организовать школьнику.

– Был один... постоянный зритель, – задумчиво произнес Сугавара. – Но это надо пойти поспрашивать в школе или у бывших игроков, может они его знают.

– Давай ты к ним, а я все же еще раз схожу в полицию, – решил Ивайзуми.

– Третий раз за день? – хмыкнул Сугавара.

– Может они хоть теперь меня послушают.

– А мне что делать? – спросил Осаму.

– Поищи что-нибудь в интернете про болельщиков Карасуно, – предложил Ивайзуми.

– И про бывших игроков заодно, особенно про связующих, – посоветовал Сугавара.

– Думаешь, это может быть кто-то из старых составов команды? – удивился Осаму.

– Похищать именно связующих – это довольно специфичный выбор. Исключать болельщиков я бы не стал, но бывший игрок мне кажется более вероятной кандидатурой, – ответил Сугавара.

***

Ойкава сидел, опершись затылком о решетку клетки и думал, как ему и посоветовали. Кроме Эйты и Юзуру остальные ребята предпочитали отмалчиваться. Все пленники выглядели довольно плохо, у большинства к тому же были перебинтованы руки или ноги или даже и руки, и ноги. Эти повязки больше всего напоминали какие-то жуткие самодельные шины – Ойкава видел такое в каком-то боевике, где герой сломал руку в глухом лесу, и ему пришлось долго добираться до цивилизации. Таких повязок не было только у Эйты с Юзуру и одного из парней, лежащего лицом в пол в своей клетке.

Что все, сидящие тут, – связующие из команд, недавно проигравших Карасуно, Ойкава уже понял. Зря что ли он пересматривал все матчи Карасуно перед своей игрой? И с поводом для злости на него – тоже стало более-менее ясно. Если следовать извращенной логике похитителя, то Ойкава уже давно должен был сидеть в этом подвале. После их проигрыша прошло три игры, а он попал сюда только теперь. И то, что из всех команд по одному связующему, а лишь из Шираторизавы – оба, – не от того ли, что преступнику долго не удавалось поймать связующего из Аобаджосай, и он, так сказать, компенсировал непойманного полуфиналиста двумя соперниками Карасуно из финала? Тогда у Эйты тем более есть повод злиться.

Но ведь если столько похищенных – их ведь уже наверняка ищет полиция. Возможно, скоро найдет… Но за все это время так и не нашла. И что у ребят с руками и ногами?!

Ойкава понимал, что прячется за этими рассуждениями от по-настоящему страшных мыслей. И как же хорошо, что он заперт тут не один. Потому что перед остальными он никогда не позволит себе сорваться.

Только сейчас Ойкава обратил внимание, что все это время неосознанно потирал рассеченные веревкой запястья, и тут же остановился. Достаточно и того, что на щиколотке кольцо с тяжелой цепью, уходящей за пределы клетки – ногой не пошевелить, чтобы не снова не ссадить. Не хватало еще и руки лишний раз травмировать.

– Что у тебя с ногой? – тихо спросил он Ширабу, который сидел через клетку от него; в той, что между ними, находился лежащий на полу парень.

Ширабу оглянулся, но Эйта, похоже, задремал, а Юзуру сидел далеко и не слышал их разговора.

– Он устраивает бои. Соревнования, – так же тихо ответил Ширабу. – Один играет вместе с ним, другой – в одиночку. А проигравшему потом что-то ломает. Руку или ногу.

– Но ведь двое против одного – это нечестно.

Ширабу только затравленно на него посмотрел. Ну да, какая честность, о чем это он вообще?

– А те, у кого по два перелома? – спросил Ойкава. – Как так вышло? А тот парень у стены – у него вообще обе руки и нога забинтованы.

– Сломанная рука – не повод не выйти на игру. Нога, как оказывается, тоже, – вздохнул Ширабу. – Но если с рукой еще можно как-то попытаться, он обычно и противника выставляет такого же однорукого, то с ногой даже из клетки выползти не сможешь, он просто зайдет и сломает тебе что-нибудь еще и выберет новую пару.

– Но это же… – Ойкава заткнулся на полуслове.

Нечестно? Жестоко? Возмутительно? Бессмысленно? А чего он ожидал от психа? Логичности и разумных поступков? И так ясно, что мужик совсем с катушек слетел.

– А разве не всегда побеждает тот, кто играет вместе с похитителем? – уточнил Ойкава.

– Нет, – помотал головой Ширабу . – Я был с ним, а Эйта против нас один. И он победил.

– Так Юзуру и Эйта что-то типа местных чемпионов?

Ширабу боязливо кивнул и уточнил:

– Но он никогда еще не выставлял их друг против друга.

– Кто он?

Ширабу пожал плечами.

– Кажется, кто-то из бывших связующих Карасуно. Мы не уверены, но он буквально повернут на них. Только никак не может определиться, кого из них приведет сюда под самый конец. Чаще собирается Кагеяму, но иногда, когда злее всего, то, наоборот, хочет Сугавару.

Следующий вопрос Ойкава задать не успел – на ведущей в подвал лестнице послышались шаги.

***

Ивайзуми возвращался из участка и думал, что это какой-то чертовски длинный день. Солнце еще только начало клониться к закату, а ему уже казалось, что вчерашний вечер в Токио был вечность назад. С третьего раза в полиции к нему действительно прислушались куда внимательнее. И, похоже, наконец-то поверили в версию, что все дело в Карасуно, и похититель охотится на связующих всех команд, которые им проиграли на этом турнире. И даже пообещали предупредить тренера Некомы. Но вот только они решили сосредоточиться на двух связующих Карасуно, их семьях и ближайшем окружении, и искать преступника среди них.

А Ивайзуми почему-то верил Суге и его заверениям, что они с Кагеямой настолько напрямую совершенно не при чем. Хотя косвенно – наверняка все дело в них, но как и почему? И ведь еще он не сказал полиции, что Суга здесь, что вернулся из Токио, и что даже родителям на глаза не показался, а сидит у него дома. И, с одной стороны, это было совершенно неправильно, но, с другой, Ивайзуми не сомневался, что полиция совсем неверно истолкует этот факт и только все испортит.

– У нас есть версия, – с порога огорошил его Сугавара. – Я поговорил с парочкой бывших игроков Карасуно, они подсказали одно имя – Суго Теппей. Он был связующим во времена «Маленького Гиганта» и ушел из команды после прошлой «битвы на мусорной свалке». Тренер заменил его посреди игры на запасного связующего, но до конца матча команда отыграться так и не успела. Не то, чтобы его напрямую обвиняли в том проигрыше, но возник конфликт, и он бросил команду, а потом и вовсе перевелся в другую школу – всего за пару месяцев до выпуска.

– И зовут его почти как тебя, – не удержался от озвучивания очевидного Ивайзуми.

– Да, я заметил, – сухо согласился Сугавара.

– И Кагеяма практически полностью заменил тебя на поле, – безжалостно продолжил Ивайзуми. – А Хината мнит себя новым «Маленьким Гигантом» и твердит об этом на каждом углу так, что только глухой еще этого не слышал. Ну прям все один к одному складывается.

– Для нормального человека всего этого слишком мало, чтобы начать похищать людей, – заметил Осаму.

– А он нормальный, этот Теппей? Что мы вообще о нем знаем?

– Пока тебя не было, мы смотались в школу, там я… эээ… скажем, проник в архив, – Сугавара чуть смутился, – и узнал его адрес – тот, где он жил, когда учился в Карасуно. Там его уже нет, но обнаружилась его милейшая соседка, очень словоохотливая бабулька, которая многое про него рассказала.

– Да вы времени не теряли! – присвистнул Ивайзуми. – И что удалось узнать?

– Если вкратце: он очень страдал и переживал из-за ухода из волейбола, так никуда и не поступил, хотя учился в пятом классе, а на следующий год в аварии погибли его родители, и он вообще стал затворником. А потом, пару лет назад, он получил в наследство ферму – после смерти какого-то дальнего родственника, продал дом и уехал туда. Соседка примерно помнит ее название и что разводили там то ли коров, то ли овец. Сейчас Осаму пытается что-то найти про нее в интернете.

– У нас уже есть список ферм префектуры по этому профилю. Но ничего и близко так не называется, как сказала та бабулька.

– А ну-ка покажи, – скомандовал Ивайзуми, разворачивая к себе экран ноутбука, и начал быстро проматывать строчки, пока взгляд не зацепился за смутно узнаваемый логотип.

– Что? – тут же спросил Сугавара, глядя на его застывшее лицо.

– Погоди… – Ивайзуми зажмурился, стараясь вспомнить, где же он его видел.

Сугавара с Осаму застыли, боясь спугнуть мысль.

– Есть! – Ивайзуми широко распахнул глаза. – Когда я заметил, что Ойкава исчез, там проезжал грузовик с такой эмблемой! Когда я вернулся с едой, он как раз заворачивал за угол. Я случайно обратил внимание, на нем овца такая упоротая нарисована была…

– Это оно! – неверяще прошептал Осаму. – Таких совпадений не бывает!

– Точно! – Ивайзуми аж подскочил от нетерпения. – Я возвращаюсь в полицию! Теперь им осталось только проверить эту ферму, и они всех найдут!

***

– Просыпайтесь, неудачники! Сегодня вас ждет великий день! – мужчина прошелся вдоль клеток, постукивая по ним прикладом ружья.

Пленники неуверенно зашевелились, и только сосед Ойкавы остался неподвижным. Тогда мужчина взял ведро с водой, стоявшее у самого входа, и одним махом опрокинул его на парня. Тот вскочил, ударился головой о потолок клетки, рухнул обратно, и тут же опять поднялся, но уже медленнее. Только теперь Ойкава его узнал – тот самый близнец-связующий, с которым он так мечтал сразиться у сетки… когда? Вчера вечером? Казалось, что это было в какой-то другой жизни.

Ацуму, моргая, сел и начал осоловело оглядываться. Ойкава ему одновременно и сочувствовал, и немного завидовал. Ужасно вот так очнуться не пойми где, когда последнее, что помнишь – стадион и игра с Карасуно, а потом сразу – все вот это вот. Но зато Ацуму все пропустил, и только сейчас окунается в этот кошмар, который уже успел стать для Ойкавы его новой реальностью.

– Сегодня у нас будет последняя игра, – продолжил похититель, – а после этого начнется грандиозный финал, – он торжественно вскинул над головой оружие. – Больше никаких полумер и переломов. Каждый проигравший сразу же выбывает. Одна пуля – и выгребная яма ждет вас. Но финал мы начнем в полночь, а пока, новички, встать!

Нагнувшись, он открыл клетки Ойкавы и Ацуму, окончательно обозначая участников последней игры.

– Давайте, выдвигайтесь. Но только попробуйте дернуться не туда – пристрелю, – пригрозил он.

Ойкава вышел из клетки и наконец-то рассмотрел, что второй конец цепи надет на толстый железный прут, уходящий к лестнице и куда-то выше. Рядом громыхал цепью Ацуму, который на удивление быстро приходил в себя, осматриваясь цепким взглядом, и уже после нескольких шагов так ловко управлялся с кандалами, словно месяцами в них бегал.

Вопреки надеждам Ойкавы, что похититель выведет их во двор, они пришли в какой-то большой ангар или пустующее стойло, посреди которого была натянута волейбольная сетка. А прут, по которому они волокли свои цепи, разветвлялся и уходил по обе ее стороны.

Ойкава едва удержался от нервного смешка. Ну вот, хотел сыграть с Мией Ацуму? Пожалуйста, получите и распишитесь, только не подавитесь. И импровизированное поле, и сетка, и даже почти дуэль – все, как хотелось. Но как же многое Ойкава был готов отдать, чтобы никогда не попадать сюда.

– Один сет. До двадцати пяти очков, как всегда, – объявил похититель. – Кто хочет играть со мной?

– Я! – Ойкава ненавидел себя за это, но он слишком хорошо помнил игру Ацуму. Даже если с ним в паре будет самый криворукий игрок, против них у одного Ойкавы не будет ни шанса.

– Я! – прозвучало одновременно с его ответом.

Как Ацуму сумел так быстро сориентироваться?!

– Вот как? – похититель рассмеялся. – Какой похвальный энтузиазм. Думаю, это будет интересная игра. Но все же мне надо выбрать… Кого же мне выбрать?

Он сделал пару шагов к Ацуму, потом вернулся к Ойкаве, потом отошел назад и остановился напротив сетки.

– Ты – опоздал, – он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Ойкаву. – И слишком дорого мне обошелся. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я денег на бензин потратил, пока выслеживал тебя? Так что сейчас ты будешь моим противником!

– А если я откажусь играть? Я так, просто спросить, – тут же уточнил Ацуму.

– Пристрелю, – беззлобно, всего лишь как констатацию факта, сообщил похититель.

– А, ну тогда ладно. Вопросов нет.

Ойкава с вымораживающей ясностью понял, что если он сейчас проиграет, то это – конец. Даже со сломанной рукой, не говоря уже о ноге, он не выстоит в обещанном «финале». Если маньяк и собирается кого-то отпустить, то этот лотерейный билет разыграют Эйта, Юзуру и Ацуму. А остальных он пристрелит, как и обещал.

Но если расплатиться за проигрыш «всего лишь» рукой, то будет микроскопический шанс попытаться сбежать. Если этот псих соберет всех вместе для финальных игр, если отвлечется, если подвернется какая-то возможность... Так много «если». Но на сломанной ноге никуда не убежишь и от пули не уползешь.

Или выиграть. Победить дуэт Ацумы и похитителя. Невозможно? Ойкава был почти уверен в этом. Но он все равно попытается.

***

Злющий Ивайзуми кубарем скатился по ступенькам полицейского участка, заметил стоящих на другой стороне улицы Осаму с Сугой и поспешил к ним.

– У них закончился рабочий день! – на одном дыхании выпалил он. – Ни детектива, ни офицера, принимавшего заявление Ойкавы-сан, уже нет в участке! А остальные меня даже слушать не захотели, сказали приходить утром. И даже пригрозили арестовать, если не угомонюсь! Ну как же так?!

– Завтра утром игра с Некомой, – тихо напомнил Сугавара. – А если для этого Теппея все дело в «битве на мусорной свалке», а не в финале турнира, то…

Он не договорил, но Ивайзуми с Осаму поняли и без слов. Если этот псих считает, что прошлая «битва» сломала ему всю жизнь, то кто знает, что он способен сделать со своими пленниками в преддверии нынешней. О том, что он уже мог сделать непоправимое – не сговариваясь не вспоминали.

– Нельзя ждать утра, – озвучил общую мысль Ивайзуми, его весь день не покидало муторно-тягучее ощущение, что он зверски опаздывает, и с каждым часом оно становилось все сильнее и сильнее.

– Пока ты общался с полицией, мы тут еще немного покопали: несколько месяцев назад ферма разорилась и сейчас выставлена на продажу, – сказал Сугавара.

– И все это произошло как раз накануне начала весеннего турнира, – поддакнул Осаму.

– Заброшенная ферма – идеальное место для злодейских замыслов, – мрачно согласился Ивайзуми.

– Но что мы будем с ним делать? Вдруг он вооружен? Или не один? – спросил Осаму. – Смог же он сам как-то захватить всех этих ребят.

– Если мы увидим хотя бы одного из пропавших – тут же вызываем полицию, – решил Ивайзуми. – Тут они уже не смогут нас проигнорировать, даже если в полночь позвоним.

– Что кстати очень близко к истине – насчет полночи, – заявил Сугавара. – Через полчаса уходит ночной автобус на Ниигату. Он проезжает в одиннадцати километрах от фермы. Можно попросить водителя остановиться, а дальше уже пешком.

– Прекрасный план, – проворчал Осаму.

– Тебе что-то не нравится? – нахмурился Ивайзуми.

– Если родители когда-нибудь об этом узнают, они нас с Ацуму точно убьют.

– Главное, чтобы им было кого убивать, – заметил Ивайзуми.

– Со мной-то в случае чего Дайчи разделяется, а это куда страшнее, – фыркнул Сугавара.

– Ты ему не сказал? – удивился Ивайзуми.

– Что мы собираемся на ночь глядя на заброшенную ферму, где теоретически сидит маньяк, который похищает связующих со всей префектуры, вернее, уже со всей страны? – скептически уточнил тот. – Нет. А про остальное расследование он в курсе. Я ему регулярно в вайбере отчитываюсь.

– Ты вообще не обязан с нами ехать, – вздохнул Ивайзуми. – У тебя завтра игра. И ты можешь еще успеть последним поездом вернуться в Токио.

– Да сейчас! – возмутился Сугавара. – Все брошу и поеду.

– Но… – начал Ивайзуми, но Сугавара его тут же его перебил:

– Я, может, нашу игру спасти хочу! Ведь наши ребята все знают про пропавших. И Некоме тоже уже рассказали. Какой это будет матч, когда все понимают, что какой-то псих где-то притаился и собирается похитить связующего проигравшей команды? Я не хочу, чтобы этот придурок испортил игру, которую Карасуно ждала столько лет!

Ивайзуми только кивнул. Сейчас безопасность Ойкавы была ему важнее всех игр мира, но он понимал Сугавару и его желание, чтобы такой долгожданный матч прошел чисто, чтобы кроме мяча, игроки на площадки могли ни о чем больше не думать и не отвлекаться на мысли о подстерегающих их маньяках.

– Кстати! – спохватился Осаму. – А ведь, по идее, похитителю завтра тоже надо быть в Токио на игре. Может он уже уехал?

– Три часа на машине, – возразил Сугавара, – вполне успеет, если выедет только под утро.

– Или вообще решит такой знаковый матч по ТВ посмотреть, – поддакнул Ивайзуми.

– Да кто его знает, психа такого, – резюмировал Осаму. – Надо спешить, а то на автобус опоздаем.

***

– Пятьдесят-пятьдесят один! – торжествующе возвестил похититель. – Никогда еще я так замечательно не играл! Мия, на подачу!

Ойкава пошатнулся, тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он всегда играл на поле с полной самоотдачей и на самом пределе своих возможностей, но сегодня впервые зашел куда дальше, куда-то уже за грань невозможного, где раз за разом приходится рассчитывать то ли на везение, то ли на чудо, и каждый рывок, каждый прыжок делаешь как последний. Ведь когда от результата без шуток зависит собственная жизнь, то уже неважно, что будет потом, если не дотянешься сейчас, в это мгновение, следующее уже может не наступить.

Везло не всегда, и Ойкава раз за разом ошибался, намного чаще, чем Ацуму, но похититель оказался довольно слабым игроком. Он успешно использовал пасы Ацуму, но ни забить Ойкаве, ни толком принять его подачи не мог. С одной стороны, Ацуму было легче, он мог передать мяч и хоть пару секунд передохнуть. Глупых ошибок в игре похититель не делал, но и держаться хотя бы на шаг в стороне от Ацуму не забывал. И это превращало противников Ойкавы не в команду из двух игроков очень разного уровня, а в несогласованную пару врагов, одного из которых сдерживает цепь, а второй шарахается от первого. И эту проблему не мог исправить даже тот факт, что один из них – самый гениальный связующий нынешнего поколения.

Как только Ойкава это понял, то смог выровнять поначалу совершенно разгромный счет, и у него даже появилась призрачная надежда на победу. Но Ацуму тоже быстро сориентировался и изменил свою игру. А дальше все пошло как по нотам: Ацуму принимает мяч, пас на похитителя, удар, Ойкава принимает мяч и пытается пробить в похитителя. Если ему повезло, то очко в его пользу и подача переходит к нему. Если нет, и Ацуму ухитрился поднять мяч, летящий в другого, то бьет уже сам, и теперь уже Ойкаве очень сложно его принять, и очень часто и очко, и подача уходят в пользу Ацуму.

И все бы ничего, но при таком раскладе Ойкава выматывался куда быстрее. И хотя он прекрасно все осознавал, что он мог изменить? Отдельно мешало еще то, что он плохо видел мяч, вернее, его края, которые обманчиво размывались и терялись в окружающем полумраке. Ну почему он не надел линзы в Токио?!

А подачи Ацумы так тяжело принимать. И с каждым разом все сложнее. Вот как сейчас. Планирующая или силовая? Готовиться принимать тяжелый мяч или судорожно пытаться не упустить его из виду?

Шесть шагов от сетки. Должна быть силовая. Эту фишку Ацуму он заметил еще во время игры с Карасуно. Шесть шагов на силовую, четыре – на планер. Только это знание и позволило ему продержаться так долго. У Ойкавы уже давно плыло и двоилось в глазах – где-то примерно с середины счета. В ангаре и так было довольно темно – закрашенные окна почти не пропускали свет. А с тех пор как стемнело, и единственным освещением остались две лампочки, такие же тусклые, как и в подвале с клетками, – на электричестве этот маньяк что ли экономит? – Ойкава вообще уже едва мог рассмотреть мяч.

Ацуму размахнулся и… Не может быть! Планирующая! Мяч пошел вправо, потом вильнул влево, Ойкава попытался его достать, но дурацкая цепь дернула назад, не позволив закончить прыжок. Он едва коснулся мяча самими кончиками пальцев, завороженно наблюдая, как плавно, словно в замедленной съемке тот приближается к полу. Удар о бетон показался оглушительным, как выстрел. А потом Ойкава рухнул следом, даже не заботясь выставить вперед руки, зачем уже? Но они все равно как-то оказались в нужном месте – рефлексы, и лицом в пол он не вписался. Только что это теперь изменит?

– Пятьдесят два!!! – возопил совершенно счастливый похититель. – Мия, ты мой чемпион!!! Может быть я тебя даже отпущу. Если потом так же победишь Кагеяму!

Ойкава отрешенно наблюдал, как радостно скачет чокнутый придурок и как расчетливо к нему приближается Ацуму – ружье-то во время матча похититель отложил. Рывок, и… Ацуме не хватило нескольких миллиметров – ровно столько, сколько Ойкаве, чтобы отбить последний мяч. Цепь дернула Ацуму назад, а похититель отскочил в сторону.

– Ах ты, гаденыш неблагодарный! – возмутился он, схватил ружье и коротко ударил Ацуму по голове прикладом.

Ацуму упал куда-то за пределами обзора Ойкавы, который даже не стал приподниматься, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит. Все равно для него это уже ничего не изменит.

Несколько секунд до него доносилась тихая возня, потом псих изрек:

– Живой, ну и ладно. Посмотрю я, как ты в финале против меня с Семи поиграешь, – пригрозил он и направился к Ойкаве. – А мне пока надо наказать проигравшего. Рука или нога? Нога или рука? Или, может, колено? Какое там у тебя больное было? Левое, правое?

Ойкава зажмурился.

Послышался глухой удар, но вместо ожидаемой боли секунду спустя рядом тяжело рухнуло тело и раздался возмущенный шепот Суги:

– Вызовем полицию, да? Сами на рожон не полезем? Да?!

Суги?! Он-то здесь откуда взялся?

Ойкава рывком сел, совершенно забыв про и так максимально натянутую цепь, чуть не вывернул ногу из сустава. И лицо в лицо уставился на до синевы бледного Ивайзуми с куском арматуры в руках.

– Ты живой?! – выдохнул тот, словно не веря своим глазам.

– Цуму! – заполошно прозвучало где-то за спиной, и кто-то побежал к лежащему по другую сторону сетки Ацуму.

– Ружье! – спохватился Ойкава, выдернутый из ступора кошмарной мыслью, что преступник сейчас очнется, и вся иллюзия безопасности, которую он еще толком и осознать не успел, развеется, словно дым.

– Уже взял, – тут же отозвался Сугавара.

– Свяжите его! – скомандовал Ойкава. – А то еще очухается.

– Чем?

– А я знаю?! – почти срываясь на истерику, Ойкава вцепился в плечи Ивайзуми, так и держащего свою арматурину – чтобы убедиться, что тот реален и материален, и все это ему не мерещится в горячечном бреду.

Все на секунду застыли, потом Сугавара сориентировался:

– Сетка! Ивайзуми, помоги!

– Ты… – тот так и не отводил взгляда от Ойкавы, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, стоит только моргнуть.

– Иди, – кивнул Ойкава, с усилием разжимая руки. – Надо его связать.

И лишь когда Ивайзуми поднялся и вместе с Сугой пошел отвязывать сетку, Ойкава окончательно поверил в происходящее. Он отполз на пару метров от все так же неподвижно лежащего похитителя, увидел, как Ацуму, пошатываясь, встает на ноги с помощью брата. О, и второй близнец Мия тоже здесь. Ну надо же, какая странная команда спасателей. Хотя логичная, если подумать. Вот только Суга сюда каким боком ухитрился затесаться? А еще через несколько минут они с Ивайзуми замотали похитителя в сетку, как в кокон, и Ойкаву наконец-то окончательно отпустило.

– А теперь можем и полицию вызвать, – с нервным смешком заключил Ивайзуми.

– О да, очень вовремя, – фыркнул Суга.

– А ты куда звонишь? – удивился Ивайзуми, который уже почти набрал участок.

– Дайчи же!

– Ну да, действительно, кому же еще.

Ойкава рассмеялся. Боги, какие придурки. И как только они сумели их найти?

– А остальные связующие тоже тут? – спросил Сугавара.

– В подвале, – кивнул Ойкава.

– Здорово, – обрадовался Сугавара и ответил в телефон. – Скажи Некоме, что можно спокойно играть. Всех нашли, похитителя тоже. Все в порядке! Я? Ну, наверное, первым экспрессом приеду, как раз успею к самому началу игры.

– Ты ненормальный, – покачал головой Ойкава.

– Да ладно, – улыбнулся Суга, – Я все равно почти все время на скамейке запасных сижу. Подремлю там.

– Полиция уже едет, – доложил Ивайзуми. – Говорят, что будут минут через двадцать.

***

Но добирались они почти в два раза дольше. Потом было много суеты, машины скорой, подсвеченная мигалками темная громадина фермы... Как оказалось, электричество давно было отключено за неуплату, и те три единственные лампочки работали от мини-генератора, который больше просто не тянул.

Ойкава сидел на каком-то ящике, закутавшись в одеяло и прислонившись к плечу Ивайзуми. Пострадавших полагалось доставить в больницу, но сразу приехавших скорых на всех не хватило, забрали только наиболее тяжелых. Осаму уехал вместе с братом. Эйта сопровождал Ширабу. И хотя Ойкаве тоже предлагали поехать вторым пациентом в одной из карет, он каким-то чудом выкрутился и остался вместе с Ивайзуми и Сугаварой, которые сразу давали показания по свежим следам, а потом остались ждать, пока освободившиеся полицейские отвезут их в город. Своим родителям Ойкава уговорил полицейских не звонить. Все равно отец еще не прилетел с Хоккайдо, Ойкава-сан днем говорила Ивайзуми, что ждет мужа только с утренним рейсом, а как бы она сама добиралась посреди ночи в эту глушь?

– Ты весь дрожишь, – Ивайзуми обнял его поверх одеяла.

– Это нервное. Неважно. Забей.

Ивайзуми молча кивнул. Ойкава тоже замолчал. Так хорошо было сидеть тут, смотреть на звезды и ощущать дыхание Ивайзуми на своей щеке – тепло и уютно, словно и не было кошмара последних суток. Но один вопрос все же не давал Ойкаве покоя:

– Как вы нас нашли?

– Суга вычислил психа из прошлых составов Карасуно. А я вспомнил грузовик, который видел в Токио. Так все и сошлось.

– А почему сами явились? Это же безумие. Втроем, безоружные, посреди ночи приперлись в логово маньяка!

– Полиция сначала нам не верила, а потом отложили все на утро. Правда, я их все-таки поддостал, – самокритично уточнил Ивайзуми. – И когда вечером примчался в участок в четвертый раз за день, то от меня просто отмахнулись.

– Утром... – эхом откликнулся Ойкава. – К утру меня бы уже не было.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Ивайзуми.

– Откуда?

– Не знаю. Но мне весь день казалось, что я зверски опаздываю. А к ночи это ощущение настолько усилилось, что аж дышать мешало. Одиннадцать километров от трассы до фермы мы с ребятами почти наперегонки бежали. Вернее, я сразу рванул вперед, а они уже за мной.

– Вы успели.

– Да. Но когда я увидел тебя лежащим на полу, мне показалось, что нет, – Ивайзуми поежился.

– Ты ему едва череп не проломил, – напомнил Ойкава – похитителя увезли на скорой одним из первых.

– Жаль, что нет, – буркнул Ивайзуми.

– Чтобы тебя потом за это еще судили?

– Плевать. Главное, что я его остановил.

Ойкава нашел его ладонь и крепко сжал в своей. Ни возражать, ни спорить не хотелось. Хотя он все равно был рад, что Ивайзуми не прибил этого психа. Пусть тот перед судом отвечает, а Ивайзуми лишние проблемы с полицией не нужны.

– Прости меня, – неожиданно покаянно прошептал Ивайзуми.

– За что? – искреннее удивился Ойкава.

– Я не стал сразу искать тебя в Токио. Подумал, что ты бросил меня и свалил. Поэтому просто развернулся и поехал домой.

– Там бы ты и не нашел, – уверенно возразил Ойкава. – Раз ты видел его грузовик, значит, когда ты вернулся, он меня уже погрузил. И что бы ты делал? Гнался бы за случайной машиной? Зачем? А стал бы в Токио искать – только время зря потерял бы. Все к лучшему.

К ним подошел один из полицейских.

– Парни, пора ехать, – сказал он и направился обратно к своей машине.

– Да, сейчас, – Ойкава нехотя выпутался из объятий Ивайзуми и осторожно встал на ноги, стараясь не показать, как тяжело ему это дается.

Ивайзуми шагнул вперед, но Ойкава поймал его за плечо, разворачивая к себе, выдохнул прямо в лицо:

– Спасибо, – и быстро приник губами к его губам.

А секунду спустя сам поспешил вперед, к полицейским мигалкам, бессовестно игнорируя ошарашенное, но при этом какое-то неверяще счастливое выражение лица Ивайзуми. Тот догнал его уже у самой машины, и решительно устроился рядом на заднем сиденье.

Это будет приятная дорога домой.


End file.
